


What have you done now?

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on this prompt from Garthe Knight Anon:“Wait till you see what I’ve done.”
Relationships: Bonnie Barstow/Michael Knight
Kudos: 4





	What have you done now?

Barstow knew, first hand, that inventive minds could be incredibly dangerous. Especially, when they seemed to be programmed with a proclivity towards inflicting harm on innocent people. Somewhere along the way, Wilton’s benevolent imagination had erred in Garthe, diverting him down a dark path of wanton criminality and willful destruction. 

Garthe’s invitation is not one she feels readily inclined to accept even if his phraseology comes across as strangely polite and unalloyed. To her fear and disgust, the brunette heavily suspects that she will not have much of a choice. She’d have to inspect his latest project. 

A shiver races down her spine when she bears witnesses to a sickening glow in Garthe’s eyes. When that spark appeared, he nearly mirrored his late father when Wilton had successfully completed Karr and then again, when Kitt was nearly perfected. Worse still, he rivaled an enthralled Michael Knight. Yet, the longer she peers into Garthe’s eyes, the more noticeable it becomes that his, held a far more ravenous, antagonistic, and aggressive flare. Devilish is the smile that etches rather garishly upon his lips. 

Alarming contemplations amplify by the second as she strives to take in a deep breath. “No! I don’t want any part of this,” her chord taught and firm like a guitar string. In spite of her protests, somewhere in the back of her mind, he had inspired a shard of curiosity. 

What had Garthe done now? Had he come up with another Goliath-like monstrosity?! Worse still, had he made good on his threat to fish Goliath out of the ocean where it had crashed after being sent soaring off of a cliff. Had he been successful in recreating the dangerous contraption? Had he armed a new toy? If so, were the weapons capable of more damage than the ballistic missiles he once towed? Had he destroyed the Semi? Had he managed to execute Michael and Kitt? Heavens knows he’s been gunning for them for years.   
The longer Bonnie agonized over the potential possibilities, the heavier the sensation of dread becomes as it settles upon her shoulders. She knows from experience that it is impossible to defeat a strange new weapon or an improved weapon without ever seeing or examining it for herself. As much as she despised this trail of thoughts, Bonnie understood them as valid concerns. While she did not relish entertaining the vile man’s discourse nor his antics, her turquoise eyes fix on him entreatingly. 

“I take it,” she starts, swallowing the bile threatening to raise into her mouth, “you’re going to show me anyways.” The assumption wasn’t all that far-fetched. Flames of anger start to color the curves of her cheekbones. Gathering up more courage, Bonnie presses, “Why don’t you just get it over with and show me?!” She’s growing far too impatient and tired to keep rifling through her own tormented theories. 

She could only pray that she would not live to regret displaying such a reckless bold streak.


End file.
